1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an ovoid container for condiments.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
An ovoid container is adapted to contain condiments for egg-based dishes, or of any other food, and has the special characteristic of being transformed into an egg cup. In view of its forms and dimensions which are identical to those of a hen's egg, the invention can find its place in a container for packing eggs.
The devices that have been manufactured up until now are cup-shaped containers closed by a cap, most often integrated into the container for eggs, and necessitating a special manufacturing process for the cap. The cup can contain only one type of product which limits the possible application.
Egg-shaped containers are known in the art. German patent publication DE-C825,894 is related to a container adapted to contain and protect an egg, and can be transformed into an egg cup by assembling two sets of threads. It is provided with an external container equipped with a screwed cork and is able to contain a condiment.
French patent publication FR-A-2,125,815 is related to a system enabling the assembly, with the help of a third element, of two hollow elements having any shape, including an ovoid shape. These devices have complex assembling means that necessitate complex manufacturing processes.